Don't go changing to try and please me
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Val yor visits and Raven over hears a conversation between him and Beast boy. She then decides to changes. Magor Val yor bashing because he's just so bashable


**hey guys! well I don't know really what to write here so here are the ages! Raven is 16 Beast boy and Starfire are 18, Robin is 19 and Cyborg is 22 and Val yor is 24. Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or Bill Joel. Thank god I hate that song! I just named the title that cause it works.**

* * *

"Robin are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Cyborg. Robin had invited Val yor to have dinner at the tower. "Cyborg, it is vital that we make amends with him. We need to have as much eyes and ears in space as we can." Starfire floated over his head. "Ehhem." Robin blush. "Not that the tamareaninas aren't a great help honey" Starfire regained her cheery composure. "I think that giving Val yor the gift of forgiveness is a wonderful idea boyfriend Robin!" Raven grumbled on the couch. "I still don't trust this guy." Beastboy laughed and playfully nudged her "Do you trust anyone Rae-Rae?" Raven fell over on the couch and lost her place in her book. Black magic enveloped the cushion Beast Boy was sitting on and the changling was ejected. "I already talked with Val yor and he sounds like he's excited to come over." Robin pulled Ravens hood back onto her head. "Come boyfriend Robin, let us make ready for the visiting Val yor!" Starfire held out her hand to Robin and she pulled him into the hall. Cyborg asked Raven if she wanted to help him fix the T-car to impress Val yor. Before she could even answere Cyborg threw her over his shoulder and headed for the garage. Beast boy watched them go and sighed, then accidently turned into a goose.

* * *

The team had assembled on the roof to await Val yors arrival. Starfires usual brightness seemed to dim slightly from her nervousness. Robin slipped his hand into hers. Cyborg gave a weird eyebrow thing that made Raven smile under her hood. Beast boy felt a slight burning in his chest. _Since when does Cyborg make her laugh? Oh main that better not be the tofu burger! _Then a large hovercraft started to lower itself toward the roof, literally blowing the team away, except cyborg who weighed like 100000 lbs. Instinctivly, Beast boy grabbed on to somthing, which happened to be Ravens arm. The empath groaned and Beast boy quickly withdrew his hand. The plane finally landed cyborg asked "You think thats him?" The door opened and out strode the silver alien. His stony face didn't seem to change at the sight of the titans. Val yor strode over to Robin and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again Robin." He said in a buissness like tone. "Likwise." Valyor then nodded to each of the Teammates. "Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy," He then stopped in front of Raven. For a while, the two stared at each other until he nodded at her "Raven." "Val yor." Robin sensed somthing was wrong. "Why don't we go into the living room and get comfertable." Val yor smiled. "sounds good hair gel." Robin grumbled at his new nick name and led the team towards the door. Raven lagged behind. "You ok Rae?'' asked Beast boy. Raven snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh yeah i'm fine its just... Did you call me Rae again?" Beast boy squekked and turned into a mouse. Raven smirked as he scrambled away.

* * *

In. the living room, the titans sat in an akward silence. Robin and Cyborg were hunched over the computer , Starfire was hunting around the fridge for silkies food, Beast boy, val yor and Raven were sitting on the couch. Raven had her nose in a book. Robin looked up and said something about the evidence room. "Silkie! Silkie!" Starfire floated into the hallway with a can of spinach. There was more silence for a while ntil Cyborg yelled out "I'm gonna get stuff for dinner." And he hurried out of the room. Finally it was just the teens n the couch. Beast boy switched on the tv and started watching intently. Raven cringed at the backround noise but sank back in the book. After another half hour, a slam cut the air. Val yor and Beast boy turned to Raven who finnished her book. "I'm going to go get another one." She said and flew off to her room. Beast boy turned back to the tv. "Are you sure about her?" asked Val yor. Beast boy lifted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Val yor smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't she half demon, just look at her how do you know she's not evil?" Beast boys mouth was touching the floor. He didn't know what to say! At anytime he would disprove him in a second, but a tiny little seed in him still wanted to impress the hero, even if most of his amazing feats were probobly fake. "Well uh she's a little creepy sometimes but..." "A little creepy! Does she only just waste her time with those dumb books." Beast boy kinda sorta found this amusing. "Actually yes, at least this time she was out of her room! She is like some shut in!" Beast boy didn't know why he was saying these things, it's like he was leeking out every little pet peeve he had against Raven! "Spogglorb! How the hell does she eat!" By then the two were laughing hysterically. "Why do you think she's so scrawny! Once she was reading this arithmancy encyclopidia and didn't come out for a week until Cy tempted her with waffles!" Really when that happened he was really worried about her and spen that week trying to get her to come out or at least eat. But Val yor thought it was hillarious! "I guess all that complete control mumbo jumbo has nothing to do with waffles!" Laughed Val yor. "Yeah, she's all "Moan i'm Raven, don't touch me i'm toxic" Well i've been in her head her emotions or out of it! She's just some freak!" The two men collapsed on the couch in laughter. Then at the corner of Beast boys eye, he saw a flash of black as Raven teleported out of the door way. "Raven? Raven wait! I didn't mean it! RAVEN!" Beast boy jumped of the couch and ran to where Raven just stood. Panic filled his chest as he stared at the ground, still smelled like Ravens magic. "You." he hissed at Val yor. "Whats the matter with Raven huh? Why did you make me say that stuff huh? **HUH!" **Beast boy turned into one of the aliens he saw the last time he went to Tamaran. Val yor just gave him a wicked smile. "I had nothing to do with what you said. YOU made her leave not me!" Beast boy turned back into a human and let this sink in. Then he looked back up at Val yor. Beast boy got taller recently and was just about up to Val yors neck. Beast boy sighed and turned away, then he whipped around and punched Val yor in the face and ran to Ravens room.

* * *

Raven teleported into her room into the air just above her bed and she fell on top of it. she buried her head into the comforter and sobbed. Almost imediatly things started to break and vibrate and fly around the room. Raven covered her head and cried harder. _Calm down just calm down! This is pointless, it's just Beast boy being, b-b-beeast boy. _Raven just started to breath harder. The objects in her room started to whirl around over her head. She couldn't hear Beast boy pounding on her door. "Raven! Raven! I'm sorry Raven! Open seasame!" Beast boy flung his body on the door. He heard a crash on the other side and he new what was going on there. He turned into a lion and started beating on the door. _Geez how did Cy fucking knock this down! _Beast boy reverted back to human form and slid down the door. "Friend Beast boy, whats wrong?" Beast boy looked up at the beautiful alien hovering over him. Star had Silkie under her arm and he had spinach hanging from his lip. "I screwed up Star. Like monumental.'" Star floated down next to the changling and Silkie sacmpered down the hall. "What did you do to friend Raven?" She asked, her voice suddenly dark. "What how did ya know?" starfires eyes glowed a little. "You always hurt her." "What?" "nothing" Beast boy sighed, "What do I do?" Starfire thought for a moment. "I know! Let us construct a flibern nble hat! On my planet, it brings garranteed joy if one does not mind hyper radiation, come!" Starfire grabbed Beast boys hand and flew full speed down the hall. "Star! Wait I can fly too!" screamed Beast boy. Starfire smiled. "I know."

* * *

A hour later, Raven emerged from her room. She looked left and right then pulled her hood more over her face. Raven flew down to the garage to meet Cyborg as he pulled up with the groceries. "Uh Cyborg?" The metal man came out of the car with a paper bag of groceries. "Yeah Ra... baby whats wrong?" He set the food on a work table and turned to the girl. _Crap._ One thing Raven hated about being the youngest is the nicknames. "Nothing, I'll just ask you later." The empath turned to leave but Cyborg grabbed her. He gentley plucked her hood off her head. The light bulbs exploded. "Oh Raven. What - what happened Rae?" all the light bulbs exploded one by one but neither hero payed any heed. "B-beast boy and Val yor w-w-were talking about me and..." The microwave at the end of the garage exploded as Raven started to cry again. "Ill kill em. Oh Raven." Cyborg swept Raven up into his arms and started rocking her gently like a baby while she cried on his shoulder. After a little bit, Raven looked up at Cyborg. "Cyborg, I need a favor, It's about the holo rings."

* * *

The team and Val yor was gathered aroundthe table. Beast boy and Val yor were giving each other death glares. "Hey wheres Raven?" Asked Robin. "In her room probobly." Mumbled Beast boy. Val yor gave a sickening smirk. "Uh i'll uh go get her." said Cyborg and he stood and left to the hall. "Ya sure about this Rae?" Raven shrunk back into the shadows and he could hardly see her. "No." Cyborg took her hand and led her to the kitchen. the team turned and their eyes bugged out of their heads. Standing next to Cyborg was tan, blonde, Big busted women in a red dress with Ravens violet eyes. Val yor smirked and his eys had a certain hunger to them. "Uh Raven?" asked Robin as she sat down. "Yes Robin?" she asked in a high gigly voice. "Why do you look like that?" Raven gave him a flirtasious smile. "Oh this is nothing Richard." Both beast boy and Starfire gripped thier forks a little to forcfully. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When it was time for Val yor to leave, nobody went to the roof to see him off. Raven draped herself over the couch and turned on one of those girly comedy shows Terra liked and stared at the screen as if she could see past it. Beast boy looked at her sadley. "this is all my fault."

* * *

It was almost midnight. Starfire went to sleep before eleven (She liked to get up early) Robin had gone into his study. The kinda Raven was asleep on the couch. "BB I got to go do a cleansweep of the security mainframe, could you put Raven in bed?" Beast boy looked up from his laptop. "Why do I have to do it? You always do it!" "Thats because she usually falls asleep reading, she's not reading." Beast boy folded his arms. "Thats because thats not Raven. What does that have to do with anything!" Cyborg pinched the changlings lips together. "It means your doing it grass stain. And honestly, if I didn't think it would wake her up, I'd kick your ass." Cyborg turned and left Beast boy grumbling guiltily to himself. He jumped softly onto the couch and looked down on "Raven" Gently he pulled off the holo ring. The image flickered for a bit before his Raven was lying underneath him. Beast boy gave a smile, which turned into a frown quickly as a tear leaked out of Ravens eye. A crack formed along his heart. Right inbetween the two round thingys. He scooped Raven up and started to her room. Cyborg left the key card n the table and he entered her room and laid her down. He then turned into a doxon puppy and snuggled under her arm.

* * *

Raven moaned. She looked to the old clock on her wall. it was three in the morning. she groggily looked at her hand and was horrorfied to see it was white not tan. She bolted up, waking Beast boy who turned into a human in suprise and rolled on top of her. Angry, Raven used her magic to push him off her. "Beast boy!" she whisper/yelled. She rolled up cross legged on her bed. "Why are you in my room?! Why am I me?" Beast boy jumped back on her bed. "I took your holo ring." Raven was seething. "Give it BACK!" Beast boy held out his hand revealing a smashed holo ring. Raven just stared at it and the large window shattered. Beast boy turned into a gorrilla and wrapped her in his arms to protect her from the glass. Slowly Raven put the window back together. "You can leave now Gar." She said. "No not before I say im sor.." "Its ok beast boy." "No its not." A large crack apeared on the ceiling and Raven hid under the covers. It was then Beast boy relised how scared Raven was about losing control. "Raven, its ok you can come up now." he pulled back the blanket and she sat up again and put her head in her hands. Beast boy held her to his body. Then he pulled away a little and Raven looked up in confusion. Then he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He whispered in her ear, "don't ever change again."


End file.
